Be My Broken Valentine
by Yamiga
Summary: There were many reasons why Harry hated February Fourteenth. One being the fact that he lived with an abusive uncle and a sadistic cousin, making him the subject of loveless insults. However one year, when Valentines day may prove to be Harry's demise, a familiar blond makes a surprise visit at the Dursley household and eventually ends up completely changing Harry's life. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I didn't get a Valentines day date, but that won't stop me from writing a nice story. Yeah, I know it's been ages since I've written a Harry Potter story but there are more to come after this so I hope you enjoy.**  
**This is slight AU so, just be prepared.**

**Summary: ****There were many reasons why Harry hated February 14. One being the fact that he lived with an abusive uncle and a sadistic cousin, making him the subject of loveless insults. However one year, when Valentines day may prove to be his demise, a familiar blond makes a surprise visit at the Dursley household and eventually completely changes Harry's life.**

******Warnings: Slash (not heavy,) Alternate Modern Day Universe, no magic, etc. It's a sad story so be warned.**

******Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Slight Humor.**

******Please Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

He was seventeen and had never been kissed, nor had he ever had a date. His life at the moment sucked extremely for two reasons. One, his sadistic cousin wouldn't leave him alone, and two, it was Valentines day. He hated that day almost more than he hated the idiots at school.

Couples would walk down the hallways, hand in hand proclaiming their love for one another while he would try his best just to make it to class on time. While it paid to be the smartest kid in the junior class it had its downfalls, major ones, especially on Valentine's day.

For one, he was poked at by everyone above him, that included the nerds as well. Dudley would drag his gang over to poor Harry while he did his work, and they'd torment him. All the while, upperclassmen would usually laugh.

"Not even the druggies want to go out with him!" Dudley would yell and he'd receive high fives and laughter from his gang. Harry, would just ignore them or simply run away as fast as he could. They'd eventually catch up to him, and screw him up even more.

That wasn't the only reason he'd hated the cursed day. Secondly, there was the Yule Ball. A stupid dance that was held every Saturday day following Valentines day. Harry never got a date because one, he was an outcast, and two he was gay. That made him an easy target but, that didn't mean that he was the only gay person at his school. He was just the bottom of the food chain, not at the bottom, the bottom.

The third and final reason he loathed, Valentines day was because of one boy that made his heart skip a thousand beats every time he walked by Harry. Just the way he walked, or the way he talked to his friends.

He was rich, wealthy a noble and above all, he looked beautiful to Harry and everyone else. His name was Draco Malfoy, and he never had time for Harry...Harry wasn't sure he knew of his existence.

All in all, Harry wanted to kill himself. It's not like anybody would notice that he was gone, especially Draco. He had no idea why he hadn't taken his life before now. There was nothing stopping him.

"HARRY!" The voice rattled through the house and caused him to sit up from his bed. Slowly he walked over to his door and opened it. His uncle stood there wearing his usual angry face. He grabbed Harry by his collar and pulled him out of the room. "What the hell have you been doing boy!?"

His uncle Vernon was nicely dressed, and behind him was his cousin, Dudley. "Cutting your wrist Harry? Crying yourself to death?" He teased. "Or are you upset that you have no date?"

"Have I ever been?" Harry asked. "Why are you nicely dressed?" He observed the expensive suit and slicked back hair.  
"The Yule Ball." Dudley replied. "Duh."  
Harry rolled his eyes, which earned him a slap from Vernon. He hit the wall with a hard force and allowed himself to slide down the wooden surface. Dudley howled with laughter.

"Now listen boy!" Vernon stood him up by the collar. "Any lip like that again, and you'll end up with a busted mouth! Understand?" Harry only nodded. "While I take Dudley to the ball, I want this house spot clean, before I get back!"

Dudley laughed again as Vernon released Harry, finally leaving the two alone. "Who's your date?"  
"Astoria,"  
"Greengrass?"  
"Yes, the most beautiful girl at school." Dudley stressed. "And she wouldn't have time to even look at you, so don't get any ideas. Oh I forgot," Dudley smiled. "You're a fucking gay faggot. I bet you wish you could suck Malfoy's dick."

Harry made the mistake of blushing which gave Dudley his satisfaction. "Keep dreaming Potter." He urged. "Not like it'll ever happen."

And with that, Dudley was gone.  
Harry sat there against the wall feeling like he wanted to cry but he held his tears back. He just wouldn't give Dudley and Uncle Vernon the satisfaction.

Slowly, after he heard the door slam, Harry got up and went into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised when he saw his aunt sitting there, dressed nice. She was perhaps the only person in the whole world that actually loved him.  
"Happy Valentines day, Petunia." He managed as he walked over to the sink. His aunt looked over at him and smiled.  
"Harry," She got up and assisted him with the dishes. "Let me help you."  
"No." He stated. "Vernon would be furious."

Silence fell between the two as Harry continued on his chore. He noticed, that after a while, Petunia had vanished only to return with a box.

"Happy Valentines day!" She exclaimed as she handed it to her nephew.  
"But_" "Please Harry, take it...you are more of a son to me than my own." She shoved the large box into his wet soapy hands. Slowly, he took the lid off of it and gasped at what he saw. It was a full tux, excluding the jacket. She held that folded in her arms.

"Aunt Petunia..." He said as he held it.  
"Oh don't thank me, just go to the Yule Ball for me, make me happy." She smiled.

Slowly, he shook his head and sat down, still holding the box. "I don't have a date, and everybody would laugh at me...or do something worse."  
"You don't need a date!" She exclaimed running over to him. "Your mother and I did not have dates when we went to our school dance, you don't have to have one either." She gave him a hug.

"You weren't like me...nobody loves me and the one person I do like well_"

The doorbell rang instantly, causing the two to stand up quickly. Both raced to the door but Petunia got there first and she quickly opened it.

Harry felt his heart stop as he saw the boy who stood in the doorway. Blond slicked hair, a nice sharp black tux and that same smile he seemed to carry.

_He's not here for me! He has to be here for Dudley or someone else...Uncle and his dad are business partners!_ Harry thought to himself but no, Draco was staring straight at him.

"Harry." Draco softly spoke, and welcomed himself inside.  
_He said my name_. Harry thought as he tried his best to stay calm. Never once had he heard Draco speak and never once had he imagined he would've spoken his name. "Is that yours?" He motioned towards Harry's abandoned box.

"Y...yes." Harry managed. "How come?"  
"It's a tuxedo? You're attending the dance?"  
"Well_" "Yes, he is!" Petunia burst in. "He was just getting ready."  
"Oh um..." Harry blushed. "Why are you here?"

Draco look taken back and Harry instantly regretted saying that. "Well, I was searching for you during school yesterday, to ask you to the dance...But you just vanished. Lucky I found your address on the school website."

"Me?" Harry sounded astonished. "Why me?"  
"Can I tell you that on our way?" Draco smiled. "Get ready." He commanded, with a warm smile.  
Harry took the box, rushed upstairs and began to clean himself off. His shower was short but he still had enough time to wash his hair and make himself look presentable.  
He quickly placed the tuxedo on, remembering the first time he had...that hadn't been a pleasant time. It was when he attended his parent's funeral. He quickly shoved that memory from his mind.

When he got back downstairs, Petunia and Draco were talking. Draco seemed to be smiling and so did Petunia, but there were tears in her eyes.  
"Are you ready?" Draco asked, with the same kind voice.  
"Uh yeah..." _Stop it with the "uh's"_! He told himself as he walked over to his date.  
"Well let's go then."

Draco had left the house first and Harry was last. However, before he crossed the threshold, Petunia grabbed his arm.

"If he gives you the chance to get away from here, please Harry, please take it!" Before he could say anything, Petunia had pushed him outside and shut the door.

Confused, Harry made his way down the small walkway and into Draco's car, a dark sports car it seemed like. Surprisingly, Draco had held the door open for Harry and shut it when he got in, then he made his way to the driver's seat and drove away from the Dursley house.

Pondering on what his aunt said, he had a feeling that this would be the last time he ever stepped foot there.

"Have you ever been out to eat?" The question was so sudden.  
"No." Harry replied. "I'm not allowed." He blushed. "Why?"  
"The dance doesn't start for a while, I want to take you out eating...and then we can talk about some things."

* * *

Harry did not expect Draco to take him to a five star restaurant, but he did, and it was huge.  
Diamond chandeliers hanging above every glass table, bright candles sat on every surface, lighting the customers way, and the chefs cooked as if it was their only nature. In other words, it was amazing.

"Table for two." Draco kindly stated, and a waiter escorted them to a well furnished glass table. He ordered their drinks and kindly left them alone.

"Thank you." Harry said, as he stared Draco into the eyes. "But are you being dared to do this?"  
Harry saw the hurt in Draco's eyes but continued on. "Because this is too strange...too good_"  
"To good to be true?" Draco asked. "That's what I thought, when I found your address."  
"What?"  
"For three years, I've been trying to say something to you, I've been trying to find you but whenever I am close...you just vanish." He grabbed Harry's hand from across the table. "Harry, as rich as I am, and as wealthy as I am, I am still a human being. And I was very nervous, before tonight." Draco smiled. "You made me nervous, you made my heart melt...every time I saw you reading...writing...studying..." And then he trailed off.

Harry was speechless. The boy he loved, ever since freshmen year, had loved him back. This was to good to be true, or so he thought.

"Do your parents_"  
"Do my parents know?" He asked. "Yes they do, and I've told them about you. How you always make straight A's, how you're always reading and stuff like that."

Harry gulped. Just thinking that the wealthy Malfoy's knew he was a nerd made him want to puke. To make matters worse, Draco's dad knew Harry's uncle.

"My mom says she likes your personality a lot, she tends to ask about you. My father says he feels terrible for you after having to work with your uncle and..."He trailed off and looked into Harry's eyes. "Does your uncle abuse you?"  
"No." _What a lie._

"Harry, tell me the truth." It was more of a command, not a request.

Harry sat there, with his eyes open wide and before he knew it...he felt himself trembling. He became aware of Draco's hand upon his own before he stood up and with tears in his eyes, rushed to the bathroom.

No one had ever asked him that question, not even Petunia (mainly because she knew). The fact that someone like Draco, had asked him made him cry.

When he got to the bathroom, and stared at himself in the mirror he instantly hated himself. He was so weak, so ugly, just...ugh! He couldn't stand the fact that he left the house to go to a stupid ball, and he couldn't stand the fact that he was alive. Why had he allowed himself to live this far? He told himself, countless times that he'd kill himself but yet he never did...he never had the courage, he was a weakling, a wimp...

"Harry..." The voice came from behind him as he cried, and cried, and cried. Even though his face was buried in his hands, he knew who it was.

"Just go!" Harry yelled between sobs. "Leave me alone! Leave me here!"  
"No." Draco replied, placing his hand's on Harry's shoulder's. "If do that...I won't be able to find you again." He turned Harry around and looked at him. "I can't leave you, it was too hard to find you." He pulled Harry into him.

"I'm sorry for asking you that question, but I had to." He then cupped Harry's face in his hands. "Now I can take you out of there."  
"What?" Harry's asked, breaking away from Draco's embrace. "I don't...I don't understand."  
"I hear what your stupid excuse for a cousin says every day," Draco paced around the bathroom and he sounded different. He was angry, or just furious. "He tells me that Vernon abuses you and he does also...he says he likes to see your reaction, like it's some type of game." Draco's voice held hatred and poison. It caused Harry to shiver just a bit.

"Well I've discussed it with my parent's and I've decided that...you'll know longer be in their custody, you're coming with me."  
"What?" Harry's eyes opened wide.

"Don't worry." His normal voice had returned. "Living in a wealthy family, I have the resources to move out of my parent's house and buy my own. That's where you'll be staying."

"With you?" Harry sounded happy, but his faith quickly left him. "I can't. Vernon would never allow it, I'm sorry_" "Wait." Draco said as he dug for something inside of his tuxedo jacket. Within seconds, he withdrew a medium sized, folded piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

"Read." He commanded, and so Harry unfolded it and read.

His heart skipped several beats when he read the fine print over and over again.

"I hereby, release...all parental custody of _Harry Potter _to _Draco Malfoy ..._signed..._Petunia Dursley._"

He realized that this was the reason his aunt was crying...she had just given him away.

"You're mine Harry." Draco said peacefully. "And they'll never hurt you again."

_Don't cry again! _Harry told himself as Draco engulfed him into his arms.

"It's okay to cry now." Draco said. "Go ahead."

And Harry did. Harder than he ever had before and not because he was sad...but because he was happy. He had a new life a head of him, a promising life and above all, he was free.

But yet, he still had to survive that bloody dance. He only wondered how that would turn out.

* * *

**I really hoped you like this little one shot! Haven't Written a HP story in a while, so here is my comeback.**

**I don't own Harry Potter...**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I've decided to continue on this story, and just make it a short three chapter one shot. So, Please review it and I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

****Harry had never been to a dance before, so he didn't expect the loud music, flashing lights, and above all, people dancing. People danced roughly and violently. This was very strange to Harry, and it was all new.  
As he walked inside the large room, he clung to Draco.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked above all the loud music.  
"Can I wait outside?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco only rolled his eyes and forced Harry inside.  
Two things happened very quickly. First, Draco had vanished from Harry leaving him alone, and secondly most people stopped and stared.  
Harry felt his heart beating faster and faster when he saw Dudley and his gang stop and stare. There was a young girl, clinging to Dudley's shoulder...it had to be Astoria Greengrass.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" It even seemed as if the music had died down a bit as Dudley shouted across the dance floor, getting everybody's attention. "You're not supposed to be out of the house."

Oh God...Harry thought to himself as he felt all eyes on him. His heart had skipped several beats and all of a sudden, he had become very light headed. He looked over to where Draco was and gulped dryly as he saw the blond wasn't there.

"Dad's going to kill you." Dudley was right in front of Harry. "You know that." His gang laughed. "What, are you here looking for Malfoy? Did you think you could hitch a date with him?"

"He did." Harry turned around to see Draco standing right behind him with two other people. He wasn't smiling at all.  
"Wow!" Dudley exclaimed looking at his cousin. "That's low even for you! I'm going to_"

Harry never heard what Dudley was going to say because Draco had landed a punch at him before he had a chance to finish. He fell backwards on the ground and hit it with a loud force. Like nothing happened, his gang vanished and everything went back to normal. People danced and talked, completely ignoring what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Harry. "You seem pale."  
"I'm..." Harry felt dizzy and nauseous. Without saying anything, his whole body went numb and within seconds he fell backward just like his cousin.  
Draco caught him before he hit the ground and sat him up. "He looks terrible." Harry heard Draco say before everything went black.

* * *

Harry woke up in a large bed. He wore something different, it seemed like a robe. He wasn't entirely sure if he had on anything else underneath it.  
As he attempted to sit up, his body protested and wouldn't let him. He realized that in addition to the robe, there was a cold towel on his head and his body was filled with sweat.

"You had a fever." The voice was calm and angelic. "A high one...you really don't go to social gatherings like that, do you?"

Harry laughed a bit and shook his head. "Not unless it's school..."  
"And you tend to detach yourself from people." Draco said as he made his way on the bed. "We'll have to work on that." He said softly, slowly advancing himself on top of Harry's warm body. "You might have to transfer schools." It was a soft whisper in Harry's ear.

"I don't mind that." He said, somehow feeling hotter than before as Draco rested on top of him, staring into his green eyes. "Am I naked underneath this?"  
"Yes you are, the more clothes you had on...the higher your fever seemed to grow, so my friends and I decided to unclothe you...No, they didn't see you naked, it was just me." Draco reassured.  
"That makes you the only person to see me like that then." Harry said. "Other than my parents, I suppose."

Slowly, Draco pressed his lips on Harry's warm neck and let them linger there. He felt Harry's heart beating fast against his own as he brought his pale lips to Harry's.  
Harry gasped as Draco placed his hands on the brunette's shoulder and pulled him into a passionate, wet kiss.

Harry's eyes were opened wide as he allowed Draco to do this to him. It felt great, it made him feel wanted, and needed. Before long, Harry felt a strange yet pleasurable sensation below his legs and his cheeks flushed.  
"Sorry." Draco said, breaking away from Harry.  
"It's fine..." Harry was breathing hard, and quickly he covered his lower area with the blanket. "Are you still going to the dance?"  
"No," Draco smiled. "I'll stay here with you."

Harry sighed, and shook his head. "Go to the dance with your friend's Draco." He smiled. "I promise, I'll be here when you get back."

Draco smiled back at him, and softly kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'll go...but you promise to stay in bed until I get back."

"Promise." And with that, Draco left the room in a slow pace.

* * *

**Okay guys, one more chapter after this! And like always, I do not own Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's to the last chapter!  
**

* * *

Harry didn't expect to be married during highschool, and he didn't know that it was possible either but the two were. Vernon tried to do everything he could to stop it, but when the final vows were made, and the two locked their futures with a loving kiss.

Petunia had finally gotten the courage leave her son and husband, much to Harry's happiness. The two visited frequently, which made the two of them happy. Later, Harry had finally met Draco's parents who seemed strange, but they were really nice and Harry liked them.

Harry was transferred to a different school, and not to Draco's surprise, had graduated top of his class. Before long, Harry had been accepted into numerous Universities and Draco, who believed that he needed time out of Europe, urged him to go out of the country.

* * *

"Harry!" Draco said rushing him to the Terminal. "Your plane is going to leave if you do not hurry!"  
"I thought it was one of your families private jets." Harry managed, as Draco rolled his eyes. "It is, but I don't want you to lollygag in the airport."

Currently, the two ran through the airport with Draco carrying all of Harry's didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he actually enjoyed it. Harry was going to leave him soon so he wanted to do anything he could do for the brunette.  
"Private Terminal!" Harry yelped. "You can give me my things now."  
Sighing deeply, Draco placed everything on the floor and then placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "It'll be fine Harry," He softly spoke. "So don't cry." He saw the brunette's lips quivering and quickly, planted a soft kiss on them. He lingered there for seconds before releasing Harry.  
"I love you." Harry said. "And thank you...for everything!"

He embraced Draco, nearly falling over his luggages. "Thank you Harry!" Draco managed. "You're going to do fine...and if things don't work out, don't be afraid to come home." The blond smiled. "And make sure that no one tries to lay you at one of those large American Universities."  
"That's already been done." Harry joked, backing away from Draco.  
For a while, the two only stared at each other before Draco noticed the time. "You need to go love." He said. "I'll be here when you get back."  
"In four years." Harry added.  
"Or longer." Draco corrected.  
And with that, the two leaned forward, kissed each other softly and before Draco knew it, his brunette had picked up his things and had gone.

Draco was too manly to cry at that moment and decided to leave. He worried about Harry, about how America would be for him, but he knew that it was something he needed.  
So sighing and walking ahead Draco's mind began to fill with memories. That once abused and frightened teenage boy was now a successful young man...and God, how Draco was happy he took a major part in that.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this wonderful little three chapter short! And oh, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Please check out my other Harry Potter Story, "Stranger Than Your Sympathy (Re-Done)**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
